Deep Down
by phoenix545
Summary: Deep down somewhere, he knew he felt something for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: geninSakura, geninSasuke, mentions of divorced, people in the grass village speak Swahili and other languages, google translate.**

Chapter 1

It was obvious, Sasuke didn't care about Sakura one bit. Which tore the girl into small pieces everyday. She hoped that he may notice the new perfume she got or if he noticed that she was improving. Of course they all these things went unnoticed and it hurt. It hurt so bad.

Team seven was going on a mission to the hidden grass village. Kakashi-sensei had warned them about the hidden grass village. It apparently is a last resort to a lot of villages that cut themselves off from moderate society and didn't like people trespassing through their territory. Though, there was an opposite side that was moderate.

However, they need to cut through the uncivilized side in order to save time. Sakura stood by the entrance to the village and fiddled with the heart shaped locket around her neck, looking off to the side, spacing out slightly. Her grandmother recently passed away a few days ago, and this was the last thing she had of her grandmother. To think she left in a time Sakura really needed her most.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted snapping her attention back to reality "We need to get goin'! Quit spacin' out!"

"Oh...sorry..." she whispered looking down at her feet. She could feel Sasuke watching her from the corner of her eye, but wasn't so sure if he really was looking at her so didn't look back. She didn't feel like being disappointed.

They all gathered themselves together before leaving. Jumping from tree to tree with Kakakshi-sensei in the lead, telling them it will take them a few weeks, maybe a month to reach the hidden grass. Sakura honestly could careless of how long it took or if she came back alive at this point. Everything in her life was already falling apart.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: geninSakura, geninSasuke, mentions of divorced, people in the grass village speak Swahili and other languages, google translate.**

Chapter 2

Team seven has been traveling for at least six days before finally arriving in the Grass Village. They were currently on the side known as "Kupalilia". Sakura knew that it meant "weed". The names was meant to be an insult to the native tribes because the modern side saw them as filthy people. Her grandpa would rage about them all the time.

Though, she couldn't help but realize how beautiful Kupalilia was. It was like a swamp, muddy, lurching with bugs and animals, with high trees covering the sky, only rays of light were leaking through the green leaves, giving the area a very beautiful look in Sakura's opinion.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Not to much, just a little longer and we should be on the other side." Kakashi-sensei answered, looking over his shoulder. They've stopped jumping from tree to tree because they may accidentally go over the border and the people may think they're a tribe trying to escape. It's best not to get into trouble their first day. "I'm surprised we haven't run into any tri-" the sensei was cut off. Suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to just fall right through the earth.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, looking down the hole. Both almost drowned in the deep mud puddle. They were able to make it to the surface, but barely. Shit! They've fallen into a trap! It was more then likely from the natives. Probably to catch animals. And they were so far deep. How the hell did the natives bulid this?!

"Are you okay Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked, only to get ignored. She looked down, feeling the crack in her heart break a little more.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked in a calm monotone.

"Yeah!" the black haired genin shouted in response.

"Alright! Try apply chakra to your palms and claim out." the sensei instructed. They did as they were told. Well, besides the claiming out part. When the touched the mud walls with the chakra hands, their hands would go right through. The mud was too moist.

"We can't! Our hands just go through the walls!" Sakura shouted, trying to free her arm that went right through the mud.

"Okay just-"

"Go!" Sasuke shouted, making everyone go silent "We'll have to catch up to you guys! We can't hold you back any longer! Go!"

"Sasuke...I-" Kakashi tried to reason, but was caught off.

"If a tribe comes and kidnaps us all then the mission is a failure! You need to go! Now!" they can't kill a native on their land, if they do, they'll be thrown in jail or killed as well. It was a federal offense. The jounin wanted to argue further, but the genin had a point.

"Lets go Naruto."

"But-!"

"Come on. We need to get going." Kakashi started running in the direction they were going before being interrupted. The two stuck frantically tried everything in their power to get out, but nothing seemed to work. They were stuck for who knows how long, the only way telling the time was by the sky, now dark, pitch dark. The moon was covered by the trees, Sakura could barely see her own hand that was right in front of her. Noises of all sorts could be heard. She knew that the real predators come out at this time. They'd been stuck in the humid air for hours without any water and both were at their absolute breaking point. She fiddled with her locket, trying to distract herself from any negative thoughts. When...an idea came to her head.

She used here chakra to push her hand through the mud wall that surrounded them to search, search for the that one thing. It was terrifying, not being able to know where hand was going. What if she ran into some kind of bug or animal? She wasn't sure what she'd do. Then, she grabbed onto a root, just what she was looking for. She pulled the root up from the muddy wall and smiled.

"Sasuke!" she couldn't see the other boy, but somehow, she knew that he looked over at her. "I found away out! Here, take my hand." the pink haired genin held out her hand so that she could guide the other over. Sasuke questioning whether to actually take the girls hand, though, found it, realizing she was shaking, shaking horribly from dehydration. "Just climb up this root and it should lead us out of the hole." Sasuke nodded at her, even though she couldn't see, and climbed up the root. Sakura followed after him. Once the two were up out of the hole, it felt like they were in more danger. They were now in perfect view of any thing or anyone and they were vulnerable without their sight. Anything can see them and they won't know. So many noises of different bugs and animals surrounded them in the darkness, along with her rapid heart beat. She took Sasuke's hand into her own, not because she was scared or wanted too, but so they wouldn't loose each other. When Sasuke tried to take his hand back, she only squeezed tighter. "Just hold my hand. The last thing we need is too loose each other out here." Sasuke didn't say anything in response, just relaxed his hand into hers. She stood up, tugging the boy up with her, and they started walking in a forward direction, away from the hole which they were captivated by. Hours they walked hand in hand, throats dry as sand and legs shaking horribly. Soon, their feet met water and Sakura began to panic. The water met just under their knees, a good length for the alligators who roamed these waters to attack. She bolted, never letting go of Sasuke's hand, causing the water to splash all over them.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, not liking his arm almost being ripped out of it's socket. Sakura ignored him, just kept running as fast as she could, turning every which way to find a spot of dry land. Sasuke would never have admitted it, but he was scared. He had no idea why they were going in a zig-zag like manner and didn't know if maybe his team mate had heard something or saw something, though too afraid to ask. Everything came to a halt suddenly, he felt the grip of the other hand fade and a body could be head hitting solid ground. His knees gave away, falling onto all fours onto the dirt. He caught his breath, but it hurt from his dry throat. His eye lids felt heavy, and without even realizing, he collapsed as well.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
